


Kiss Not My Hand

by WendigoWriter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Edward II - Freeform, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Nervous Hannibal, One Shot, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Shy Hannibal, Slow Dancing, opera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendigoWriter/pseuds/WendigoWriter
Summary: The mightiest kings have had their minions:Great Alexander loved Hephaestion,The conquering Hercules for Hylas wept,And for Patroclus stern Achilles drooped.-Christopher Marlowe, Edward II





	Kiss Not My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> The mightiest kings have had their minions:  
> Great Alexander loved Hephaestion,  
> The conquering Hercules for Hylas wept,  
> And for Patroclus stern Achilles drooped.  
> -Christopher Marlowe, Edward II

An opera of Edward II paused for intermission and a slow waltz began to play throughout the grand hall. Hannibal rose from his seat and scanned the audience. He headed towards the bar, passing elegant dresses and sparkling jewelry, luxurious watches and Italian leather shoes. None of it caught his eye.

When he reached the bar he spotted who he was looking for.

A slender man with a perfectly fitted tuxedo leaned on the outside balcony alone in the shadows with a whiskey in hand. Hannibal just watched the man until he saw him set down his drink. Then he walked out onto the balcony.

“I thought I'd find you here.”

“Aren't we supposed to be strangers?” Will teased.

Still being cautious, Hannibal had purchased seats for Will and himself on opposite sides of the opera house. He felt they would be less recognizable apart than together.

“I’m sorry, Will, but I wanted to make sure you were enjoying the show.”

“I am," Will paused and looked up at the moon, "but I already know the ending.”

“Are you familiar with the play?”

“No, but it will end in death. Love that passionate always does. At least the theatrical kind…”

Hannibal tried to smiled but his mouth twitched.

The air was tense for a moment. Then Will took a step towards Hannibal so they were only a foot apart. 

“Dance with me?”

Hannibal, a man of perpetual composure and grace, seemed to turn to stone.

Will knew the answer was yes and would always be yes, so he took Hannibal's right hand into his left and placed his other hand onto Hannibal's lower back. At Will's touch, Hannibal's eyes widened ever so slightly and he appeared to come back to life. He moved slowly with Will further onto the balcony under the stars.

Will chuckled.

“Something amusing?”

“I didn't know it was possible to render you speechless.”

“Oh, you've done it before, Will.”

Will felt his checked redden.

Will had never danced with anyone his height before. It never occurred to him that it would make a difference. But having their eyes and lips level created a different kind of intimacy, similar to lying in bed face to face with a lover.

Will lead, their pace slowing as the music left them behind. They swayed in comfortable silence.

Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will, his chin hovering over Will's shoulder, and one hand caressing the back of his head. Both of Will's hands slid around Hannibal's waist and they were as close as they could possibly be.

Will rest the side of his head against Hannibal's and he sighed and looked back up at the moon.

.

.

.

The music stopped and people began heading back to their seats. The two men untangled themselves from one another.

“Thank you for the dance, Will.”

Will nodded and Hannibal began walking back inside. 

“Hannibal…”

Hannibal turned around and saw Will right where he had left him. Will avoided his gaze as he did when they first met. He stared at Hannibal's hands instead, which fidgeted at his sides. This new unease in Hannibal's movements was new to Will. He had noticed it after their nearly fatal “fall” and recovery. And he knew exactly what caused it.

“What is it?” Hannibal asked.

“You know what.”

Will managed to drag his eyes up to meet Hannibal's and suddenly they were against each other again. Hannibal pressed his mouth to Will's and his hands went straight to his curls. Will moaned softly in surprise, pushing his body again Hannibal's in response.

After a final warning to return to their seats, they detached and looked at one another, smiling and catching their breath.

“Shall we?” Hannibal motioned his hand towards the hall.

“After you, my Lord."

.

.

. 

The fourth act began while one car zipped away from the opera house.


End file.
